


Hometown Glory

by IWrote_Murder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWrote_Murder/pseuds/IWrote_Murder
Summary: It's okay that after two years of dating, they keep fighting. That is what people in healthy relationships do. Have disagreements. They still love each other.But Jean decides he has had enough and ends their relationship which not only has Eren moving back to his hometown, but leads him to a journey of self-discovery and romance of epic proportions.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aesmelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesmelt/gifts).



> Quick disclaimer: English is not my first language but I am trying my hand at this but feel free to let me know if there is any need for corrections.
> 
> I thought I would have this uploaded last week but life happened.. Anyway, welcome. I hope this becomes an exciting journey for both of us as I have never publicly posted here.. just crossing fingers.

 

 

 

 

“W- what do you mean you want to end this?” Eren stuttered, his voice shaking, barely above a whisper. He looked toward his soon-to-be ex-boyfriend, light grey eyes wide in shock at what Jean had said. Sure, they had been fighting more often than not since the death of Jean’s mother, but Eren had been sure things would work out somehow.

“Listen Eren, you are so important... and... and I can’t stand fighting with you like this. I think it would be better if we saw other people.” Jean let out a deep sigh, running a shaky hand through his light brown hair. He didn’t meet Eren’s eyes.

“So that’s it? Because you can’t get your fucking shit together you want to break up?!” Eren yelled. He threw the magazines in his hands down onto the wood table and walked over to his ex. Jean still wouldn’t look at Eren, his eyes full of regret and pain. “Jean, fucking look at me and tell me. Tell me you still want me, tell me it was a joke please... please just drop it...,” Eren pleaded as he felt tears well up in his eyes. He brushed his thumb over Jean’s soft cheek as Jean’s gold eyes turned back to clash with Eren’s silver ones.

“If I told you it would be a lie.” Jean hissed, not even blinking, as he looked deep into Eren’s eyes. Eren’s hand snapped back from Jeans face as if it burned.

“How fucking dare you!” Eren spoke as he buried his face in the taller man’s chest. Eren’s body shook with sobs and he punched Jeans chest. “Y- You don’t get to say things like that. Not after all this time...” Eren spoke through his broken sobs. He felt Jeans hand rub his back, and that only pissed Eren off more. “You said you loved me...” Eren whispered. At that, Jeans hand stopped moving all at once.

“Eren...” Jean took Eren’s chin into his hands. The other boy’s eyes were red and puffy from crying and he had a light trail of saliva from his mouth from talking through his tears. His cheeks were a bright red and his nose was running a little.

“If only I hadn’t lied... Then you might not hate me as much... I hope one day you can forgive me, but I never loved you. Not like you loved me...”. And in that moment, Eren could feel his heart break.

Eren’s legs gave out in that moment and he fell. Holding onto the hem of Jean’s shirt he looked up at him, eyes wide and just like a dead man’s. “D-don’t leave me... Not you too. God, not you too....” Eren’s voice was just a whisper. Jean stood still, waiting for Eren to let go. The other boy did eventually, like he knew he would. At that Jean left, barely able to hold back his own tears.

 

 

 

Eren brought his hands up to his chest and rocked back and forth on the floor. He could feel his throat closing up - it was getting hard to breath without his boyfriend of two whole years by his side like he said he would always be.

“You promised...” Eren muttered into his hands and he sobbed louder. “YOU PROMISED!” Eren screamed over and over and over again till his voice was hoarse. He didn’t really know what happened next. All he knew was he was alone once again. His last thoughts before slipping darkness were of his sister.

"Eren, the world is so fucking cruel...” She had said, her voice so broken and unlike her own. “But you know what? It is so beautiful too. Never forget that. With all the pain and hurt you feel, there will always be beauty. You just have to find it.”

Eren was sure at this point the world was nothing but cruel. There was no beauty left for him. He was alone, he was unloved, and the worst part was, he was tired. So tired of fighting. All he wanted to do was rest. Give up on this endless war he had inside himself. Was that really too much to ask? 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Levi...

Eren let out a deep sigh as he walked the streets of his hometown. Things were so different now. He didn’t even know if he could call it his home anymore. Everything had changed, including him. It was the middle of spring and the sun rolled lazily across the sky baking the cold Earth in loving warmth. Eren loved spring, and not just because it was the season of his birth month.

It had been two months. Two months since his heart had been broken. Two months since he’d gave up on love. Two months since Jean left him. Another sigh escaped his freezing lips. The sun might be in the sky, but it was still cold as balls outside. At least something hadn’t changed.

“Wow! Another sigh from you Eren You sigh anymore and I don’t think you’ll have any air left in your lungs.” Armin laughed, looking over at the brunet with his deep blue eyes. He had on a cute blue beany with a fuzzy ball on top, which bounced when he walked. His boyfriend Marco had made it for him. Eren almost sighed again but held it in as Armin had requested.

“Shut the fuck up, Ar. That’s not how it works.” He mumbled into his white scarf. His older sister, Mikasa, gently placed her gloved hand on Eren’s shoulder. Her grey eyes had a hint of violet in them that shone brighter when she was happy or worried. However, judging by her face now, she wasn’t happy.

“Eren, are you still mad at us?” She asked, pretty thin brows pulled close in a look that was close to pain, but with more sadness. The red scarf Eren had given her as a child was still

wrapped around her neck, looking way too small for an adult woman. Eren grunted and shrugged off her hand from his shoulder.

“No I’m not mad. Not at you two... I’m just mad at him,” Eren buried his face in his scarf once more and no one spoke. “Nice going, Jaeger! Why don’t you just scream that you’re a lonely asshole with no job or life? No. Better idea - why not just fucking leave, you’re dragging everyone down, you lame piece of shit...” he thought to himself.

“Eren, if you want we can-,” Armin began but was cut off by a bitter tone from Eren.  
“I’m just goanna go home. You guys have fun at the ice rink or whatever.” Stuffing his hands in his large coat pocket, he started walking briskly away from the other two, only turning his head back once before he left. “Don’t follow me! You two have been looking forward to this for weeks. Call me when you two are done.” He walked back toward his home speedily.

Mikasa and Armin had gotten him a place with the money they made from working for a local business. The apartment was small and not the best, but with help from Jean they had been able to get by.

Eren felt like such a burden all the time, having everyone look out for him. "Why do people always have to do everything for me?" he thought to himself. "If only I could get a fucking job, then no one would have to throw money at me like I'm a charity case."

Walking faster he let out a loud groan at his thoughts. Hot air from his lungs mixed with the freezing cold outside to make steam all round his face.

Eren was almost back home when he noticed something - a small little shop he hadn’t seen before. It was called ‘Legion Art and Decorations’. It looked intriguing and he couldn’t stop himself from walking into the light green wood building. The place smelled like coffee and lavender, it was calming and nice. The shop was full of paintings and other art supplies, along with framed paintings and drawings for sale hanging on the walls.

Eren took in a deep gasp of air. The art was breathtaking. Most of it had something to do with wings. Paintings with birds in cages and people with large wings, forced to stay in one place. Eren walked around the shop, taking his time to look at every piece. He wanted all of them, to hang them around his apartment. He thought of what rooms they would look the best in. When he looked at the prices tags, he would cringe and keep going. Way too expensive for a man without any money.

There were two women seated at a coffee bar. They spotted him and looked at each other before waving him over. “Who made all of this? It’s amazing!” Eren spoke with a small smile on his face as he indicated the drawings on the walls. The woman with short red hair giggled at him, covering her mouth with her hand. The woman on her right smirked at him. She had long brown hair tied back in a ponytail and wore goggle-like glasses.

“Oh, those? That’s Levi -he does all the art for the place.” The brown haired woman said with a shrug. Eren’s brow furrowed at that. Levi huh? Eren’s brain turned, trying to picture the man. The brunet looked at the two women and read their name tags.

“Ms. Petra? Do you think I could meet Levi?” Eren asked the redhead. She looked to Hanji, her smile fading before looking back at Eren. Her large brown eyes were filled with worry.

“W-well... Levi isn’t really -” She began, but was cut off by a deep male voice.

“It’s fine Petra. If the boy wants to meet me he can.” Eren looked up to see a man on the wooden stair, his hand gripping the railings. He was... nothing Eren could have ever imagined. He had a white dress shirt on, the sleeves rolled up and the end tucked into black dress pants. His deep black dress shoes shone like they had never been dirty in their whole life.

Then Eren looked into the man’s face and he gasped, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. Holy shit, the man was really hot. Levi’s raven black hair framed his face in an undercut and his eyes had deep circles underneath. Those deep-blue eyes stared into Eren’s.

“Oh no, this is not happening. Not now. Not fucking now!’” The boy yelled at himself as he looked away from Levi, as if just looking at the other man had hurt him.

“I- I really like your art,” the boy’s voice was deep with some kind of anger. Levi could sense it was not really directed at him. The raven-haired man raised a thin brow at the tone but kept walking toward the grey-eyed kid.

“Most people like my art.” Levi bluntly stated, a hint of mocking in his tone. Eren turned completely away from the artist and took shaky steps to the door.

“W-well it’s good.” His voice trembled as he thought of things he really didn’t want to think about. “I-I need to go now... I-I’m sorry!”

Eren tried to leave, feeling tears at the corners of his eyes. ‘That mocking tone... Just like that fucking asshole, god damn it!’ Eren cursed to himself, not looking where he was going. Suddenly, he found himself tripping and cried out before he could stop himself.

Eren closed his eyes tight, expecting to hit the ground but instead felt warmth wrap around him. His eyes blinked open to find his hands gripping that white dress shirt. Eren’s mouth fell open but no words came out, only small whimpers as his cheeks burned crimson red. He looked down to see art supplies scattered across the floor where he had bumped into them. He looked up at the other man’s face, only to find him blinking down at Eren. His mouth was pulled into a tight line as he put Eren back on his feet. Hanji and Petra ran over to make sure Eren was okay. The boy was fine, well, that is until...

“You better get on your knees and clean up this fucking mess you made, brat.” Levi hissed at the younger male. Eren gave a shaky nod and began to clean up, but his hands were shaking so badly. He could barely see, eyes blinded by tears.

“Levi! You’re being too cruel to the boy!” Petra scolded as she wrapped her arms around the Eren’s shoulders. Eren shook almost violently as he looked up at Hanji, whose face was pulled into a worried frown, then Levi. The raven-haired man’s face was unreadable.

Eren felt his eyes overflow with tears as he looked at Petra. He let out a sob as he finally broke down for the first time since that night. He held onto Petra and cried into the woman’s apron. She rocked him gently and patted his back in a motherly fashion. He cried harder, thinking of his own mother, on top of all this weight in his heart.

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just... Someone I cared about...” Eren tried to get the words out but they get stuck in his throat. Petra brushed away his tears.

“Don’t talk sweet heart. You don’t have to talk about it. Let’s get you upstairs and comfy. You can clean this up later, okay?” Eren nodded his head as Hanji and Petra took him upstairs.

Levi stayed back to clean up the mess the kid had made. He couldn’t help but wonder what had happened to the poor boy. Shaking his head, he went back to work on the mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No excuses but I had brought my laptop to get fixed and the guys ended removing *EVERYTHING* without backing it up, that includes my school work and the stuff I had for this. I have yet to be all caught up but as soon as I have gaps in my schedule I will post.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT STEAL THIS. GOT PERMISSION AND EVERYTHING.
> 
> The prologue is mostly the same to the previous work and I don't want to change the story that much as I quite enjoyed it as is but we will see. Will continue adding tags the more chapters I post.
> 
> Please kudos, subscribe and comment.


End file.
